Please Be Mine
by jdolleyfreak90
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: The Wrong Feelings

Chapter 1: The Wrong Feelings

"Alex, wake up!" her Mom yelled from the kitchen.

Alex groaned, "Five more minutes Mom, I'm too tired to get up." She was lying in her gorgeous queen sized bed.

"Now, Alex! We've got tons of things to do today!" Her dad also yelled from the kitchen.

Alex just ignored the two of them. Instead of getting up, like she was supposed to she rolled over to the other side of her bed and

grabbed a pillow and put it over her head, covering her ears, so she couldn't hear her parents.

_Knock, Knock! _"Go away!" Alex yelled to whoever was outside of her room.

Instead of ignoring her request they opened the door, peered into her room and said, "Alex, it's me Justin. Get up! Mom and Dad

want us to do chores but I'm trying to see if we can go see a movie afterwards." Justin, her older brother, said.

Alex sat up in her bed, "Oh, that's cool. Say, where's Max?"

Justin walked into her room and sat on top of her bed. "He's giving Dragon a bath." Just as he said that, a wet and soapy beagle

came and ran into Alex's room, pushing Justin closer to Alex. They both looked into Alex's eyes just for a few seconds and felt like

they were in heaven.

While they were gazing into each other's eyes, Alex thought, _Alex, stop! Just look away. You can't like your brother that way! _

_I__t's wrong._

Justin quickly looked away. "Dragon, you're getting us all soaking wet!" Dragon, Justin's dragon that was pretending to be a beagle, just looked at Justin like he didn't do anything wrong. "Fine, you're off the hook. But Max isn't."

"Dra-" Max shouted, but stopped after he saw Dragon's mess all over Alex's room. "Ooh, my bad! I should have held onto Dragon's collar more tightly," Max exclaimed.

"It's not entirely your fault. Dragon does fly around the house a lot and he does hate baths. So naturally he's gonna fly away when he gets a bath." Justin finally stopped.

"Ya done?" Alex questioned. "Well, I'll get dressed and we can start this chore party and then go see a movie or whatever."

"Sweet! What movie should we go and see? I wanna see "Icevarks 2"!" Max stated.

"Uh-no!" Justin and Alex said in unison.

"How about 'Bella and the Beast'?" Alex said.

"Whatever. We'll pick it later. Alex get dressed. Max finish washing Dragon. I have to organize files in the lair." Justin said.

They then all went and did their jobs. Alex couldn't wait until the movie. _Yes more time to spend with Justin_, Alex thought.

* * *

Let me know if I did anything wrong...I've been coming to for quite some time now, but never uploaded a story or anything. I'm not that familar with how things are supposed to look with the document and all. Oh & let me know if you are diggin' this story! D 


	2. Chapter 2: Movies Again

Chapter 2: Movies (Again)

"Ok, I think we're done." Alex explained to Justin and Max as they dropped all their cleaning supplies on the livingroom ground and

then plopped on their bright orange couch, exhausted.

"I've never cleaned so much stuff in my life." Max said, while exhaling a sigh of exhaustion.

"Justin, Alex. You guys go to the movies without me. I'm too exhausted to go."

"Really Max? That's alright then you can spend the night with us." their mother, Theresa Russo said.

"Mom, were you eavesdropping?" Justin questioned.

"Well, I happened to listen as I was coming down the stairs with this laundry," she said, while holding up a dirty hamper full of

laundry. "Well, Max if you really want to stay home I'm sure we could do something fun. How about some board games? Or we

could go to the mall and get you some clothes you'll look darling in." Theresa just kept spurting out these suggestions that

made Max gringe.

He didn't want to be babied all his life. "On second thought, I'm going with you guys," Max decided.

"Ok, but you're gonna miss out on a lot of crazy fun," Theresa said, obviously trying to be hip with their children.

"That's fine. We'll try not to have too much fun without you," Justin said to his mom.

Alex, Justin, and Max grabbed their coats and other belongings and headed downstairs, which led to their family's sub station.

"Hey, Dad. We're going to see a movie," Alex yelled to their father, who was working at the cash register.

"That's cool. What movie are you seeing?" he asked, while taking care of a customer. The customer wasn't to happy that he was

talking to his family while he should be taking care of him.

"Ice Varks 2."

"Bella and the Beast."

"The Math Equation." Max, Alex, and Justin said in unison.

Alex turned to Justin and asked, "What's 'The Math Equation' about?"

"Well, it's about this math magician that can't figure at how to do anything in his life, but he finds this one math equation that helps him

out with everything," Justin said.

"That actually doesn't sound that bad," Alex said to Justin.

"You're going to see 'Ice Varks 2'? That's bunk!" Jerry Russo said.

"Dad, please don't start singing the song," Alex said, annoyed.

He did anyway. "Ice varks, we think are nice varks. So sing it twice varks. Ice varks! That's bunk!"

While singing, Alex and Justin plugged their ears. Max on the other hand sang along with him.

"Yeah, ok, we're going." Alex said grabbing Max by the arm, which forced him to stop singing.

The three of them went to their local theater.

"Ok, what are we doing movie wise?" Justin asked, while they stood in line for concessions.

"Max is going to see 'Ice Varks 2' and we're going to see 'The Math Equation'," Alex said.

"Really? You're willing to see that with me?" Justin beamed.

"Well, yeah. It sounds like a romantic comedy." Alex said.

"Well, it is. But with a bonus. Math fun!" Justin yelled excitedly.

"Don't say that," Max and Alex said.

"Sorry," Justin said.

They got up to the line and ordered popcorn, soda, some candy, and of course their tickets.

"Ok, have fun Max." Alex said, while trying to get rid of Max.

"Hey, are you trying to get rid of me?" Max asked, while Alex was still pushing him into his theater.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Just go." Alex yelled.

"Fine!" Max yelled, then went into his theater.

"Ok, to the movie we go." Alex said, linking her arm in Justin's and skipping to their theater.

"Wow, that was so cheesy." Justin said, sitting down in his theater seat.

"Whatever, I thought it was cuteful cheesy."

"Cuteful cheesy? Is that even a phrase?" Justin said.

"Shut up. Just go with it." Alex stated. "I'm glad we decided to see a movie together, instead of having to go see 'Ice Varks 2' with

Max."

"Well, that's what brothers and sisters do." Justin stated.

_Oh great. He had to mention brothers and sisters_, Alex thought.

She must of had a weird expression on her face because Justin asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's his name?" Justin asked.

"What?"

"Alex, I know you. This is obviously a boy problem."

"So what if it is. I wouldn't tell you anyway," Alex said, getting irritated.

"Gosh, don't gotta be rude about it." Justin said, then got annoyed with Alex and turned to face the suddenly lit movie screen.

Alex's expression was sad. _That's so typical of me. Pushing people away when I want to get close to them. I just don't know _

_what to do,_ Alex thought. She sat through the whole movie thinking about Justin. Occasionally she would glance at Justin. She did

this throughout the entire movie.

Later, after the movie had ended they walked into the Sub Station, along with Max, to go upstairs to their home.

"Well, I'd loved 'Ice Varks 2.' I gotta go and tell Dad about it!" an excited max said as he ran upstairs to tell his father all about the

movie.

Justin and Alex stayed in the Sub Station.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"About 9:30." Justin replied.

"Oh, wow. Where did the time go?" Justin asked.

"Well I'm going upstairs, you coming?" Justin asked, while heading upstairs.

"Wait, there's something I've gotta tell you."

_It's now or never_, thought Alex.

"Ok, shoot." Justin said, while grabbing a stool from the counter to sit on.

"Well you remember when I had this boy problem?" Alex explained.

"Yeah..." Justin said.

"Well, the truth is...it's you."

"What?" Justin asked, thinking she said something different.

"I think I'm in love with you." Alex finished.

Justin slipped out of his stool and had fallen to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: So Wrong It's Right

Chapter 3: So Wrong It's Right

**If people didn't know, I created a trailer for this story. If you would like to see it...go here: let me know what you think of the trailer & this chapter!**

* * *

"Justin are you ok?" Alex said, while pulling Justin off the floor. 

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Justin said.

"Um...yeah." "Don't fall again," Alex said, because Justin was about to slip off the stool again.

"Well sorry. It's not my fault usually when someone tells you big news you tend to trip or fall."

"So..." Alex said, obviously wanting an answer.

"Well, honestly I need to think about it. I mean Alex, we're brother and sister."

"I know! Every time I start to have feelings for you I tell myself not to, but that doesn't work."

Alex said, starting to get misty eyed.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Justin said, getting closer to Alex and holding onto her hands.

Alex pushed him away. "Stop it! That's just it! I can't be just brother and sister with you. It has

to be more than that or nothing at all." Alex was obviously becoming a wreak, she couldn't help

it. She just didn't know what she wanted.

"I told you! I'll think about it!" Justin yelled at his sister.

He began to walk upstairs when Alex spoke, "Why are you being so difficult! All you have to

give me is a yes or no answer." Alex was practically screaming at the poor guy.

Justin turned to face Alex, "Don't you think I don't think the same! Don't you think I don't love

you too. But come on, we're brother and sister! It's so wrong."

Then an awkward pause created tension between the two.

"Justin," Alex said, looking up at her gorgeous brother. _Just go for it. You'll have to show him _

_how you really feel_, Alex thought to herself. She practically lunged towards him. She leaned in

closer and closer until they were inches apart.

"Alex." That's all Justin had time to say, because then Alex kissed Justin.

They both had obviously kissed other people before, but not like this. As soon as their lips

intertwined with each other it was like magic. They didn't have a care in the world if anybody

saw them together. Then suddenly their lips grew apart.

"Wow." Alex said, after she released from the kiss.

"How can something so wrong seem so right?" Justin spoke.

"So, what does that make us?" Alex asked Justin later as they were lounging on her bed with

Dragon in Justin's lap.

"I don't know. Brother and sister/boyfriend and girlfriend?" Justin questioned.

"Well, yeah I guess." Alex said.

"What are we going to do?" Justin yelled, while pacing back and forth in Alex's room, Dragon

following him every step of the way.

"Wait a minute. I think I have a plan. Dragon can you keep a secret?" Alex asked Dragon.

When Dragon heard his name his ears perked up and his head tilted sideways.

"Alex-" Justin began to say.

"Yeah, stupid question. Well, here's my plan. We secretly date."

"Secretly date?" Justin questioned.

"Yeah, we secretly date. No one else will ever know." Alex explained to Justin.

Justin just had a weird expression on his face, like he thought that it was a bad idea.

Alex knew what to do. She locked her door, just so no one would come in and they would

possibly get caught. She then walked closer and closer towards Justin.

"Alex what are you-" he didn't have time to finish.

Alex kissed him on the lips. "Please...Justin? It'll...be...our...little...secret," Alex said, pausing in

between each word to kiss him.

"Fine, why not?" Justin said, while completely blushing.

"It'll be hard for the both of us, but I'm sure we can do it." Alex said to Justin.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Alex's door.

"Alex, can I come in?" It was their mother.

"Sure." Alex said, moving towards the door so she could unlock it.

"Why was your door unlocked?" Teresa Russo asked, while coming into Alex's room. "And

Justin what are you doing here?"

"He came to help me study for school." Alex said, thinking of a random answer on the spot.

Justin nodded in agreement, afraid if he said anything he might blow their cover.

"Ok, whatever. Well, the reason I came up here was to tell you two that you'll be alone

tomorrow." Teresa explained to her children.

"Why? Where are you going?" Justin asked.

"Your father and I are going out for Valentine's Day and Max has to get tutoring so he'll be

gone for a while. Then he has a soccer game." "So you'll be alone, unless you two have dates?"

"Oh, nope. We don't have dates. Just us alone. No dates whatsoever. Just us alone. No dating.

Just us being...us." Justin spoke.

Alex gave Justin a look and hit him in the arm.

"Oww!" Justin yelled, grabbing his probably bruised arm.

"Ok, whatever. Just came to tell you that." Mrs. Russo said. With that she left to join her

husband in the kitchen.

When she closed the door, Alex yelled, "You almost blew it!"

"Well sorry. You know how I am with secrets." Justin said. "I think you bruised my arm." Justin

said, looking at his arm.

"Sorry. Want me to kiss it?" Alex asked.

"No. But I know some place else you can kiss." Justin said to Alex.

"Aww...you're sweet." Alex said, before she kissed him on the lips.

_Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I wonder what Justin will do_, Alex thought.

* * *

**Did you love it, hate it, have a request for a certain thing. PLEASE let me know! it helps me out ALOT! Hope u liked this chapter. I tried my best with certain parts (coughcoughkissingscenecoughcough)...hopefully I did good with that. D more coming soon!!! The next chapter will be UP tomorrow (i just have to write it)...it's in HONOR of Valentine's Day! It's going to be called: "Valentine's Day Shocker"**


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's Day Shocker

Chapter 4: Valentine's Day Shocker

**Happy Valentine's Day all!!! Hope you had a fabulous Valentine's Day, just like me. Of course I sported pink to school, like TONS of other people did aswell. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Alex awoke that Monday morning to find nothing special anywhere. No roses, no chocolates, no nothing. _But it's Valentine's Day_,

Alex thought. _Isn't that the reason they have Valentine's Day __in the first place, so girls get lots of pretty gifts._ She was only

kidding. She knew Valentine's Day was about love. _Well me and Justin have only been going out secretly for less then a day_,

Alex thought to herself. She quickly arose from her bed, to find a note on the floor. The note read:

Dear Alex,

Sorry I didn't get you anything. I simply didn't have time. And plus I didn't want to make it obvious we're dating, since we're

keeping it a secret and all. But that does not mean I don't care about you. I think of you every minute of every day, and I bet you

do the same. I truly love you and will continue to love you forever. I'll see you tonight, we'll be all alone in the house! Yay! Someone

to play chess with!

Love,

Justin

Alex was glued to that note. She couldn't put it down. _This is the perfect Valentine's Day __gift,_ Alex thought. She wanted to just

hop back into bed and to go back to sleep but she had school today and she needed to get dressed. She figured she better wear

some red and pink, in honor of Valentine's Day. She grabbed her plain light pink shirt and figured her salmon pink t- shirt with black,

blue and yellow swirls would look perfect over it. She then put on her pink pants to top off the ensemble. "Now that's what you call

sporting pink. I look good." Alex said, while she was admiring her outfit choice in her floor length mirror.

"Don't forget hot."

Alex turned around from her mirror to see none other then Justin standing in her doorway. "Hey. Happy Valentine's Day," she said,

while waving to her brother/boyfriend.

Justin began to walk into her room. "Get my note?" Justin was about two feet from Alex then.

"Of course and I loved it! That's something I'm keeping forever." Alex said, while staring directly into Justin's eyes.

Justin was about to lean in to kiss her but Alex stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Someone could pop in any moment. We need to think of a place where we know no one will ever

go." Alex told Justin.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll take care of that. In the meantime, care to join me for some scrumptious breakfast created by our darling-"

"Justin don't say that."

"Sorry." Justin said. They walked out of her room and down the stairs walking hand in hand, making sure to release whenever they

saw a member of their family.

"Hey, you too. Happy Valentine's Day." Mr. Russo yelled to both of his kids, when they got downstairs.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Alex and Justin said to their father in unison.

"Wow, you two are certainly happy." Mrs. Russo said, from behind the kitchen counter.

"Um...well I guess it's because it's Valentine's Day. You know, the holiday of love." Justin said.

No one except Alex noticed, but when he said "love" he looked at Alex.

"Well, you know we'll be gone tonight, right?" Jerry Russo said to all of his kids.

"Yep. Mom already told us." Alex said to her dad.

Just then, Justin looked at his watch. "Alex it's time to go," he said, leading Alex towards the door.

"Why are you going early?" Max asked.

"Well, we have to turn in a report for school, so might as well go early." Justin said, while walking backwards towards the door.

Alex was impressed. _Maybe he's getting the hang of this "keeping us a secret" thing after all_, Alex thought.

After Justin and Alex walked out the door, Mrs. Russo said, "Is there something strange going on with them?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Mr. Russo said to his wife. "These moments between them never last long."

Meanwhile, down at the Sub Station, Alex and Justin were walking out the door and outside, towards their school.

"Why'd we leave so early?" Alex asked.

"Well, I just thought of a place that we could be alone." Justin said.

"Where? Where?" Alex said, excited.

"Well, there's a supply closet at school where we could have some privacy and I think for when we're home we could go in the lair

and use it. No one goes in it except for Tuesdays and Thursdays, when we have lessons." Justin explained.

"Well, yeah. That'll work." Alex said.

They arrived in school about a minute later.

During the entire school day, Alex was excited for tonight. _Just me and Justin alone_, Alex thought.

During the end of the school day, she went to go to her locker to grab certain things for homework that night. She opened her locker

to find a big bouquet of orange flowers sitting in her locker. "Oh my gosh. Someone sent me flowers. I wonder who it could be." She

looked at the card and wasn't surprised at all to see the name Justin written on it.

"Like the flowers?"

Alex closed her locker to find Justin standing there, with his usual happy grin.

"Of course. They're so pretty." Alex said, smelling the flowers. "How'd you get them?"

"Well, there's a flower shop on the way to school. So during my lunch period I went and got them. Then put them in your locker."

Justin explained to Alex.

"How'd you get them in my locker?" Alex said.

"Duh! I made a locker combination song for you." Justin said.

"Oh, that's cute. You do like making songs and cheat sheets." Alex said. "Well, now I think's a

good time to go home."

They walked rather close to one another, since they couldn't hold hands in public, because of the whole secret thing.

When they arrived at their house, they found that the Sub Station was closed for the night.

"Yes, you and me don't have to work." Justin said, rather excited.

They quickly went upstairs, to check if anyone was home.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Alex yelled through the house.

No answer.

"Well, I guess that's a no." Alex said, obviously realizing noone was at the house, besides herself and Justin. She looked at Justin and

spoke, "Anything exciting planned for tonight?"

"You'll see." Justin said, with a sneaky grin.

"Well wanna watch a movie?" Alex suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Justin said. He quickly pulled out a DVD from his backpack. The title had read "Beauty and the Beast". "I

know you wanted to go and see the modern tale of it, 'Bella and the Beast.' But you put up with the 'Math Equation' with me. So I

figured, why not watch the original."

"Ok, well what else are we doing besides the movie?" Alex asked.

"Well, what would be perfect with a movie?" Justin asked Alex.

"Dinner?" Alex answered.

"Yep. You, my lady, are getting the whole nine yards. Filet mignon, baked potatoes, everything. And for dessert, so much ice cream

you're gonna puke." Justin said, defiantly excited for this date.

Alex couldn't believe this was real. Alex couldn't believe Justin could do something so sweet, so right then and there she hugged

Justin which followed a sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Justin asked.

"Just for you being you." Alex responded.

"Well, I should be me more often." Justin said. "Well, I'll get dinner ready, then we'll get the movie started."

After Justin got the dinner ready, they decided it was best if they eat first then watch the movie.

"How on earth did you learn how to cook?" Alex asked, while enjoying her amazing meal.

"Well, while some people were busy shopping and getting into trouble I stayed home with mom and learned how to cook." Justin

explained.

"That would explain all those Saturday nights you stayed home." Alex pointed out.

This remark followed a not to happy expression on Justin's face.

"Sorry, Alex said."

After they were finished eating they began watching the movie.

"Oh, this is my favorite song." Alex said, while cuddling up to Justin and watching the movie.

The song was "Something There."

"Woah, that kinda reminds me of us." Alex stated.

"Yeah it does."

They were inches away from kissing when...Max opened the door.

"Max!" Justin and Alex said in unison, after they sprang up from the couch.

Max just had on a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

**So, did u love it? Let me know by REVIEWING! Oh and just so you know, for Alex's outfit I took it from the one she wore in "Movies" (my faveee WOWP episode! so funny&so Jalexy)...the first scene, when the Russos are singing the "Icevark" song. Also I'm kinda obsessed with Beauty & the Beast (along with Jalex)...so I threw that in there. I won't update as much...just because I don't have that many ideas...only here & there. If you have ideas PLEASE let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret You Must Keep

Chapter 5: The Secret You Must Keep

**Hey guys! I'm back with another EXCITING chapter! WHOO! sorry I didn't add one sooner, I just a.) had alottt of homework and b.) I just couldn't think of an amazing idea!!! well hopefully u LOVE this chapter! Pleaseee LEAVE reviews! **

* * *

Before any of them could speak, Alex did the first thing that came to her mind. She brought both of her hands up and down and said, "Mickweari Timeweary."

Time had rewound for a few seconds.

"What just happened?" Justin asked confused, when he noticed what had happened.

"I did the do over spell. Now go." Alex said, trying to shoo Justin to go upstairs.

"Why? If you did the do over spell, Max is still going to find out." Justin explained to Alex.

"So, we could always play with his mind, now leave!" Alex yelled to Justin.

Justin ran up the stairs so fast, he tripped on the stairs. "I'm ok." Justin said, in a weak voice.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Max.

"Max!" Alex yelled to her brother.

"Hey, I could have sworn I saw something." Max said, confused as he walked in the living room and dropped his duffel bag on the ground.

"What do you think you saw?" Alex asked Max as he looked very suspicious at her.

"I thought I saw you about to kiss Justin, but now I don't know what I saw." Max said, trying to remember that exact moment he walked in.

Then Justin came downstairs, looking all casual, even though on the inside he was pacing back and forth franticly. "Oh, hey, Max. 'Sup?" Justin said, as he acted like one of those rappers on MTV he always sees Alex watching.

When he reached Alex, she whispered in his ear, "Could you be anymore like yourself?" Obviously being sarcastic.

"Sorry, I'm nervous," Justin whispered back.

Max must have heard him because the next thing he said was, "Nervous about what?" he looked directly a Justin.

This made Justin even more nervous. "That Dragon chewed on your soccer ball," he said, thinking something up on the spot.

"Man, and that's what I came for. I guess I'll change into my uniform and leave." Max said, as he quickly looked at his watch, gasped at the time and quickly ran upstairs saying, "I'm gonna be late! Coach is gonna kill me!"

Back downstairs with Justin and Alex, Alex said, "How'd you think of that excuse?" Alex asked, impressed.

"Well, it really did happen this morning." Justin explained.

"Ooh, well at least he's to busy with that to care about us." Alex said, relieved as she sat back on the couch to continue to finish her favorite movie.

Justin did the same.

They wrapped a blanket over each other and held hands underneath the blanket so Max and anyone else couldn't see.

"Ok, I'm off." Max yelled, as he ran down the metal staircase wearing his yellow uniform. "Try not to miss me," he said, as he gathered some more soccer things and put them in his gold and green duffel bag. Max said, "Later." and then he was out the door.

"Ok, wanna finish the movie now?" Justin asked Alex, as he was about to click the play button on the remote.

But Alex first had other plans. She grabbed his white shirt collar, pulled him in closer to her and kissed him. Their was so much passion in that kiss it was unbelievable.

When they pulled away, Justin could only say, "Whoa."

"Now we can continue to watch the movie." Alex giggled. But it wasn't long for them to fall asleep, Alex's head on top of Justin's chest.

Their parents came home and didn't think anything of it. "How cute! And they were watching _Beauty and the Beast_!" Teresa smiled, as she watched the menu to continue play music on the television screen.

Then their Dad wanted to wake them up.

"Let them sleep," his wife said.

But he disagreed. He gently shook both of them and said, "Hey, you two. Wanna hit the hay?"

Alex looked up at her father with sleep eyes and said, "Sure. Whatever," yawing in between each word.

They both got up from the couch and walked upstairs.

Their Dad looked at them as they went up and became curious, "Is it just me or have they been acting rather close lately?"

"It's just you."

When it was later at night, around midnight, Justin surprised Alex in her room so they could go on a magic carpet midnight ride. They of course made out as well.

"I remember when you taught me how to fly this," Alex said, while curling left to go left.

"Yeah. Fun times. That Mets ball still hurts," he said, while touching his head.

Alex kissed his "wounded" spot.

"Now it doesn't hurt as much! It's a miracle!"

"Some miracle," she said, sarcastically.

Later on, they were landing back home. When they landed on the terrace, it just so happened that Max was really thirsty, so he grabbed a bottle of water for him to take upstairs. He stopped in front of the terrace door to take a quick sip and peered out to see Alex and Justin kissing. He stormed out of the door and yelled, "I knew it!"

Justin and Alex were shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"No, the question is what were you two doing?"

"Please don't tell." Alex begged her younger brother, as she practically had tears running down both cheeks, afraid Max was going to tell their parents and she'd be shipped off to the Air Force or boot camp.

For comfort, Justin put an arm around her and pulled her in closer to him.

Max expression went from mad and angry, to a more sorry expression. "Actually, I'm not that surprised I didn't see this coming. Even when you were fighting I could see some chemistry."

"So does this mean you'll keep our secret?" Justin said, rather excited.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Max said.

"We mean it. This is TOP secret. No one can know." Justin said, with a serious expression on his face.

"Deal," Max shook hands with Justin, like they were signing some deal.

And with that they all called it a night and went to bed.

"But could you please do me a favor and not kiss so much? You make me wanna puke."

After Max said this, Justin and Alex just had to laugh.

* * *

**So, what'd you think of that chapter? Amazing? Stupid? let me know by reviewing! I reply to EVERYONE'S reviews!!! The longer&sweeter the review, the longer&sweeter the reply. Chapter 6 might come soon...idk. I literally finished writing Chapter 5 early in the morning (like midnight). I was SO tired, but I was like, "I have to finish this!" So I really care about my readers! (aww...haha). Well if you guys are like me & hate that their hasn't been a new WOWP episode in awhile (i literally memorized EVERYTHING), you can watch me brand SPANKIN' new Jalex video on Youtube! Please leave comments. Oh and two more things. I'm thinking of their to be a play/musical that justin&alex both audition for. What play should that be. It can be anything! Except there HAS to be a kiss!! that's crucial. And another thing. So, Selena's new movie "Another Cinderella Story" is coming out soon (April 4th...so excited!), I was thinking of doing a Jalex story: "Yet Another Cinderella Story". What do u think of that idea? **


	6. Chapter 6: The Play, The Wall & The Room

Chapter 6: The Play, The Wall, and the Storage Room

**New chapter! WHOO! This is the reason I asked u guys for the play. I was originally going to go with _Beauty & the Beast_ but decided _Romeo & Juliet_ was the best choice! Hope you like this chapter! Oh & this: 3 means heart (incase u guys aren't aware of my hip internet lingo. haha)**

* * *

"Good morning, "Alex giggled as she sprinted down the stairs, with a cheery expression on her face.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood." Teresa Russo said, as she was flipping a pancake by the stove.

"Well, I had a good night yesterday," Alex explained.

"Really, what'd you do?" Jerry Russo asked, curious.

Max looked at her with a sly look. "Yes, what'd you do last night?"

"Oh, nothing. Justin and I just watched my favorite movie." Alex explained to her family, trying not to show the least bit of fear as

she sat down on a nearby stool by the kitchen counter.

"Really, cause I saw you and Justin doing something else." Max said, obviously trying to get them in trouble.

Just then Just came down stairs and heard Max's remark.

Alex looked at Justin with a weird expression.

"Well, me and Alex just went flying on the magic carpet last night." Justin explained. Luckily this got them off parent radar.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone go into the Lair and take the carpet last night." their Dad said, with no mad or angry face

presentable.

Just laughed nervously, grabbed Max and said, "Well, we better be going. Can never be too late for knowledge." Just, Alex, and

Max left for school in a hurry.

When they reached the Sub Station, Justin said to Max in a hushed tone, "What was that about? Are you trying to get us in

trouble."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Max said, that sly look still present.

"Well don't, we could get in serious trouble." Alex snarled at Max.

"Fine, I won't." Max said, a lot more truthful.

"That's better. Now let's go to school." Justin said.

Max hopped off to school.

"You were serious about that? Haven't you ever heard of ditching?" Alex asked Justin as he pushed her closer to the door.

"I have, and you shouldn't. It's wrong." Justin explained.

"Please? I'll make it worth your while." Alex said, obviously meaning a make out session.

"No, absolutely not. I forbid it." Justin said rather firm.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Alex said, while putting her puppy dog eyes to work. No one could resist those. Especially Justin.

"No ditching, but meet me in the storage room during lunch." Just said, giving in.

"Yes!" Alex said, jumping up and down.

They then walked out of the Sub Station and onto their school.

Lunch time came by rather quickly. Alex did what she normally did. She went to her locker to get her things for her next section

of classes in the afternoon. When she opened her locker she found a tiny not that read, "D125. 3 J-Man!" Alex giggled at the

use of J-Man. She started walking around, looking for D125. _D123, D124, D125_, she thought to herself as she walked past

each of the storage doors and classrooms. She opened to find the small closet completely pitch black. "Hello? Justin?" Alex

yelled, in the tiny closet.

No answer.

She found a cord that turned the light bulb on. The light turned on and still no sign of Justin._ I guess he isn't here yet_, Alex

thought. She waited a couple of minutes and suddenly the door jangled.

The door opened and in walked Justin. "Sorry, I forgot where this was."

"You're the one that came up with this room." Alex shouted at Justin.

Justin just gave her a look. "Whatever."

"Now what's the reason we're here again? Oh yeah. This." She pulled Justin up against a wall, grabbed his shirt collar and

kissed him furiously.

Justin obviously gave in and kissed her back.

They were kissing so furiously and passionately that neither one of them noticed the door creak open, a camera appear, a flash,

and then the door close again.

"What was that?" Justin said, breathing heavily as he broke away from their liplock.

"I don't know. Who cares?" Alex said. She leaned into kiss him again, but Justin stopped her.

"I think we should leave. People are probably looking for us." Justin stated.

"Yeah. But Justin?" Alex replied.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to wipe my lipgloss off your face." Alex said, giggling.

Justin looked embarrassed while he tried to get it off.

When they were all ready and kiss-free, they headed out the door one at a time (afraid someone would see them). The coast

was clear. They walked down the hall. Justin was looking this way and that way and didn't even notice the wall in front of him.

_BANG!_

"Ow!" Justin yelled, as he grabbed his now throbbing head.

"Justin, are you ok?" Alex asked him, coming to his aide.

"Yeah, I think so." Justin replied.

"Justin look!" Alex said, pointing to a near by flier.

The flier had read: Romeo & Juliet play auditions Thursday.

"You wanna sign up?" she asked.

"Of course." Justin said.

They then scribbled their names on the sign up sheet.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know! You can give me constructive criticism, i really don't care. I really want to be the best writer I can be, since I want to be a author/novelist when i get older.  
UPDATES: well, i haven't written Chapter 7 yet, but I have a few ideas. But I really want to know who u think should be each part in the play (isn't it obvious that Justin&Alex will be Romeo&Juliet?). I'm thinking this story will only have 10-20 chapters..not sure. As for "Yet Another Cinderella Story", I will start that story as soon as I finish another story I'm working on for this Creative Writing Summer Program I reallyyy want to get in! I'm really working hard to be accepted into that program. You get to go to Florida for 2 weeks! How sweet is that? So i'm working on that story currently & this one. YACS will definately be up by April though (that's when the Creative Writing Entry is due). Oh...for my Youtube viewers...I'm working on a Jalex hints video & that should be up hopefully soon! **

**PEACE! xoxo & all that jazzzz!**

**KEL**


	7. Chapter 7: Blackmail Is Never Good

Chapter 7: "Blackmail Is Never Good"

**Wow...this chapter is WOW! I can't tell you what happens at all, you'll have to wait & see. D This chapter just came out of nowhere. As I was writing it just came splurting out. Hope u like it!**

* * *

After signing their names on the audition sheet, Justin and Alex went their separate ways in the lunch room. Alex went to hang out

with Harper, Justin with his Math friends.

When Alex reached her table, brown bag in hand, Harper asked her a bunch of questions.

"Where have you been?" "Did you hear about the _Romeo & Juliet_ auditions?" "Are you signing up?" She stated a bunch of other

questions, but she was talking so fast, Alex couldn't understand them.

"Slow down." Alex said, "One question at a time." "Yes, I already signed up for the auditions." She said, while taking a big bite of

her PB & J, peanut butter oozing out on either side.

"Ooh, who do you want to play? I wanna play Juliet. I just hope whoever turns out to be Romeo is cute." Harper was obviously

"Well, actually Justin is thinking of auditioning for Romeo." Alex said.

Harper squealed at Justin's name. "Do you know how awesome it'd be to kiss Justin?" she said, dreaming about that.

"Yeah, I do." Alex responded in a daydream state, without realizing what she said.

"What?" Harper asked, after hearing that.

"I said I could imagine kissing Riley if he was Romeo." She said, thinking of a random name out of her head of a guy she used to

like.

"Really, didn't you used to like him?" Harper asked.

"Yeah," Actually Alex never really stopped. Riley just never really talked to her after the 'chocolate accident'.

"Oh, speaking of one of your crushes, one of them wants to see you in the halls." Harper stated.

Alex really wasn't that anxious to talk to whoever it was, considering she was dating Justin, so she waited until she finished her

lunch to wander out into the halls.

She walked outside of the cafeteria and was surprised to see who she saw. "Brad?" she said in a questioned tone.

"Hey, Alex," Brad said, acting completely cheery and happy.

"Harper said you wanted to talk to me. What do you want?" Alex obviously wanted to have nothing to do with him after he was a

jerk to her during Justin's home interview.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something on Friday." Brad obviously wanted Alex back, even

though he never had her in the first place.

"Well, I'm busy." Alex couldn't think of anything clever to say for once.

"Oh really, doing what?" Brad said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I have this family thing…" Alex tried her best to think of an excuse.

"Are you trying to get rid of me!? What, you seeing someone else or you just hate me that much, cause newsflash: I always get

what I want. And right now, I want you." Brad leaned closer and closer towards Alex, trying to kiss her.

Luckily, Alex pushed him out of the way and on the ground. She ran right into the lunch room as fast as she could. But not fast

enough, since Brad was inches away from her. He forcefully turned her around.

"Now, answer the question. Are you willing to go out with me?"

"No! I hate your guts, just stay away from me." Alex said, tears bursting out of her eyes.

The entire cafeteria practically froze. Alex and Brad were the main attraction.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" Justin said, defending his girlfriend and sister. Justin gave Alex a comforting look.

Alex just had tears and fear in her eyes.

"Nothing man. Just stay out of this," Brad said, while whacking him off the ground, knocking the wind out of Justin. "Now, do you

want to go out with me or don't you?" Brad asked Alex, yet again.

Alex didn't say anything; she just spat saliva in his face.

Brad wiped it off and did the most horrible thing to Alex, Justin has ever seen. He took his right hand, and smacked it across her

face.

This caused Alex to wince in pain, her cheek to become a rapid color of red to purple and her bottom lip to go bloody. Alex lifted

her hand up to her face and just couldn't believe what just happened. She had just been abused. She had seen it all in movies but

never thought it'd happen to her.

Alex just stood there, while Justin looked up at Alex and suddenly felt so much rage overcome his body. His stomach pains were

suddenly gone. He lifted himself up, faced Brad and did the first thing that came to mind. He clenched his hand into a fist and beat

the snot out of him.

The entire crowd had gasped.

"What is going on here?" the Principal had said, looking at the present state of the cafeteria. He currently saw Justin still beating up

Brad and Alex just standing there still, a mix of blood and tears tripping to the floor. "I guess you didn't hear me. WHAT IS

GOING ON HERE!?" the Principal screamed.

Everything and everyone stopped, including Justin.

"You three in my office, NOW!" he was clearly ticked. After all, this was the first real bad case of fighting and sexual harassment

he's ever seen. He lead them to the main office and made Justin and Alex sit on chairs outside of the Principal's office, while Brad

was getting yelled at in the Principal's office.

Justin looked towards Alex and said, "Are you ok?"

She didn't say anything. It's like ever since Brad hit her, everything was different.

"Alex?" Justin questioned. He watched Alex just stare straight ahead, almost looking like she was sleeping with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, Alex was no longer staring straight ahead. She looked at Justin and started crying once again.

"Alex, come here." Justin said, bringing his sister and girlfriend closer and closer to him, eventually having his arms wrapped

around Alex. "Seriously, Alex, are you ok?"

"No. Not really. What if he yells at me again? What if you get in trouble? What if…" she was about to say another 'What if' when

Justin put his pointer finger in front of her mouth to make her be quiet.

"None of that matters as long as you're ok. Just don't think of the 'what ifs'. Think of the positives." Justin said to Alex.

"I'm scared." Alex said, more tears coming out of her eyes.

A nurse was available for Alex just then. Justin motioned for Alex to go with her and told her that everything would be alright.

"Mr. Russo!" the Principal yelled out of his office as Brad was walking out with his head down.

Justin did as he was told. He really didn't want to get suspended or expelled. But if he had to he would, for Alex.

"Sit down, young man." the Principal stated, still with a booming voice.

Justin did as he was told.

"At this high school we have zero tolerance for fighting and sexual harassment. I gave Brad a five day suspension and I was even

thinking of expelling him. I thought about you and how hard you work at school and never get in trouble. I was originally planning

on three days, but you were defending Alex after all. So I've decided to give you one day suspension. I've called your parents and

they are on their way here. You and Alex have the rest of the day off."

Justin just heard all of this and couldn't believe it. He had gotten one day suspension for defending his sister. He didn't care, as

long as he protected Alex, he didn't care.

"Thank you, Sir." Justin said, shaking the Principal's hand vigorously up and down, like a businessmen. He ran out of the

Principal's office, and went straight to the nurse's office to see Alex.

"Hey, Alex, I only got one day suspension!" Justin said, for some odd reason excited.

Alex was quiet, like she was previously.

"Alex, we have the rest of the day off." Justin said, trying to think of something that would change Alex's state. He looked up at

the nurse and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing physically. But mentally, she's traumatized. After what she just experienced she's going to be out of it for a while." the

nurse stated, trying to make this negative as much of a positive as she could. But unfortunately it was no use.

"Is she free to go?" Justin asked.

"Yep. She's fine, really. She might be sore for a little while, but not that much. What you did back there took guts." the nurse said

to Justin.

"Oh, thanks." Justin said, with a smile on his face. "Oh, thanks for everything, by the way." Justin told the nurse as he managed to

put his arm around Alex and walk her out the door.

"Don't mention it. I wish my older brother did that for me when I was her age." the nurse said, while Justin and Alex walked out of

the nurse's office.

Justin brought Alex to her locker so she could get her things, even though most of her things were with them right now.

Alex did the locker combination and her locker opened. She didn't need anything so she closed her locker.

Before she could close it, Justin noticed a white envelope that was nestled in the front of the locker. "Wait, what is that?" he took it

from the locker and opened the envelope.

Inside the envelope were photos. But these weren't photos that should never have been taken. The photos were of Justin and Alex

how they were previously in the supply closet, making out.

This got Alex's attention. She got out of her depressed state and looked at the photos with shocked expression, same with Justin.

Yet another crisis to deal with.

* * *

**Intense enough for ya? haha. Yeah, the ironic thing is in EVERY story I write (seriously) there is ALWAYS abuse in it. Maybe there's something wrong with me. haha. Well I did just finish "Speak" & we are learning about the Holocaust in US History, so that probably triggered it. Let me know if u have ANY suggestions, requests, and for you Shakespeare buffs, can u help me with certain quotes for "Romeo & Juliet"? Thanks! I definately will not update this story for awhile. I have a Meet Selena Contest to do (I'm doing an essay & everything!!!), and the Creative Writing thing. Oh & just so u know...someone mentioned to me last chapter that I shortened Justin's name to, "Just". That was on purpose; total accident. **


	8. Chapter 8: Turmoil & Flashes

Chapter 8: "Turmoil and Flashes"

**I'm BACK! sorry I haven't written in awhile. I finally finshed both contests (Selena&CreativeWriting) and hopefully i win one of them. At first I wanted this story to be about the play auditions...but i just started writing this. Hopefully you like it. the next one will be about the play auditions, titled: "Where Fore Art Thou Romeo?"**

* * *

"I still don't get how you got in this fight or how you got injured." Jerry Russo said, while driving both of his kids back home.

"Didn't the school tell you?" Justin asked, while sitting in the front seat, Alex in the back.

"Your Mom answered the phone. She just told me to go and get you guys. So, what happened?" he explained.

"Well, I think that's something you need to talk to Mom about." Justin replied.

The rest of the ride was awkward and quiet. But it wasn't quiet when they arrived back home. As soon as Teresa saw two of her 

three children, she ran up and gave them a big hug.

"Are you guys ok? I heard what happened. Alex, are you alright? Justin that was very brave of you." she just kept babbling on and 

on about what happened. Eventually, Jerry caught on to what happened and wanted to go beat Brad up.

Justin replied by saying, "It's ok, he got suspended and I beat the snout out of him. I think he got his punishment."

"Well, I think I'll head upstairs." Alex said, as she climbed the black metal staircase.

"Alex, are you sure you're fine? Want me to keep you company?" Justin asked Alex, obviously worried about her.

"That's sweet, but I kinda want to be left alone." Alex said.

She reached her room and the minute she closed her door, she leapt on her bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it; letting out 

all the frustration she felt that day. "I can't believe I ever liked that guy," she said to herself. Tears were starting to fall down her 

face again, and she didn't even know why. She was no longer sad; just mad. She just kept on crying and crying. She didn't even 

really want to be sad, it just happened. 

Then she heard the door crack open and saw Dragon standing by it.

"Go away, Dragon. I'm not in the mood to play with you." Alex said, still crying.

But Dragon didn't leave. Instead, he walked further in her room, walked towards her, and hoped on her lap.

Instead of shooing him away, she just hugged his furry little body.

Dragon licked her cheek, to know that he loved her no matter what.

"Dragon, you're so sweet" Alex said, while petting and scratching him.

Dragon let out a big woof.

Alex was fed up of all the tears. "Dragon, you wanna go for a walk or play fetch?"

Dragon woofed like crazy and wagged his tail, also flying around the room.

She spent the rest of the night hanging out with Dragon.

Her night seemed a lot better, that is until she went to sleep. She couldn't sleep. She was having all these nightmares regarding 

Brad. She woke up in a sweat. She figured the best thing to do was get a nice glass of water. She walked downstairs, got a glass 

of water, and was surprised to see a shadow lurking around the terrace. She was curious, so she walked outside.

She just saw Justin sitting on one of the lounge chairs, looking up at the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, while grabbing the next chair next to him.

"Nothing, just thinking," Justin replied, obviously not wanting to talk about this subject.

"About what?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing." Justin said, getting angry and getting off the lounge chair. He noticed Alex's face and saw she had gotten a little 

worried and scared when he shouted at her.

He spoke in a gentler and quieter tone, "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about this whole Brad and picture thing." He sat 

down on the lounge chair, and reached over by a nearby table and handed them to Alex.

Alex remembers looking at them, but didn't look at them with much clarity until now. "Do they have anything on them?" she asked, 

knowing that most photos or others usually have threats somewhere.

"Nope, it's blank," he said, flipping them from front and back. "But I'm more worried about you. Are you all right now?" he 

asked.

"I'm fine now. But I just don't know if anything will happen again," she said, trying to stay strong and not start weeping yet again.

"Hey, come here," Justin said, bringing Alex closer to him, eventually wrapping himself around her. "Let's just not worry about 

anything and just look at the stars."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Alex said. She laid down next to Justin on the lounge chair he was laying on and cuddled right next to her. 

After awhile Justin spoke, "Alex, I love you"

"What?" Alex said, sitting up while still on the lounge chair.

"You heard me. I said I love you." Justin replied, hoping this would end well.

"Well, yeah, you're my brother…" Alex said.

Justin cut her off by saying, "You should know by now that I love you more than a sister." Then Justin did the strangest thing. He 

actually made the first move this time, not Alex. He leaned in closer to Alex and kissed her. This kiss last on for awhile.

So long in fact that neither of them seemed to notice that flashes were coming from an upstairs window. Camera flashes to be 

exact.

"Mom and Dad are going to flip out when they see this." 

Who said that you ask? Why, it was non-other then Alex and Justin's little brother, Max.

* * *

**Hopefully u liked it! REVIEW! oh & info on other stories. "Yet Another Cinderella Story" is still on (i just HATE that Selena's movie got pushed back. Rumor is until SEPTEMBER!) . Also I'm thinking of doing a story involving Brad&Alex (it WILL eventually be a Jalex though). It's going to be similar to Brad&Alex's relationship in PBM, except Alex&Brad are going to date. Alex & Brad will date but let's just say it's not the healthiest relationship possible (coughcoughabusecoughcough). let me know if u'd like to read something like that. For all u Romeo&Juliet lovers...do u guys have any quotes from the play at all? Let me know. Spring Break is almost here for me! Until March 31st..then it's NO SCHOOL! (expect vids&fanfics). OH! & pleaseee enter my trailer contest I'm currently having. But it can NOT be a trailer for a fanfiction, movie or series! cause i eventually will chose so many trailers I like & will write a story using that trailer.**


	9. Chapter 9: Where Fore Art Thou Romeo?

Chapter 9: "Where Fore Art Thou Romeo?"

**Hey guys! Long time, no write! SERIOUSLY! I'm sooo sorry i haven't written in a while. Life's been hectic & crazy, and i've been lazy...lol. Well here's the auditions. I really don't think this chapter is as good as the previous ones, but you'll be the judge of that. I really don't have any ideas for the 10th chapter so if people would mind and give me ideas that'd be great! **

* * *

Wednesday wasn't as eventful as the day before. But Thursday definitely was. Thursday

was the day of the auditions and Wizard Lessons. Luckily, Dad was letting them go to the

auditions, but they had to attend the Wizard Lessons for about five minutes. Luckily, it was just

review.

They all sat in the couch in the Lair, waiting for the lesson to begin.

Their Dad walked in and said, "Ok, since Alex and Justin have an audition soon, this is

just going to be a quick review. Who has any questions?"

Max raised his hand quickly.

"Yes Max?" their Dad said as he pointed at Max.

"Yeah, can we go over the Truth Spell again?" Max asked.

As soon as Alex heard what spell, she panicked. She knew how truthful the Truth Spell was.

After all, she almost blurted out her wizard secret. Alex or Justin could easily admit their dating.

"Do we really have to go over the Truth Spell again? I mean I've done it a million times. We

could take a test and I'd ace it." Alex said, trying to convince her father not to do that spell.

"Well, Max is only on Level 5 and you and Justin are on Level 372," her Dad pointed out. He

then looked at Max and said, "Ok, now the Truth Spell can make any person in the room in

which you cast it in suddenly start bursting out random truths. I highly recommend you don't do

it unless you absolutely have to. And never do it in front of mortals, as you might admit you're a

wizard." he explained, "Ok Max. The spell for the Truth Spell is: Some Are evil, Some are kind,

But now, all must speak their mind. Go and have a wack at it."

Alex was really scared of blurting anything embarrassing or life threatening so she said, "Dad, I

think Justin and I can go now, since we've already learned how to do it." Alex was cut off by her

father.

"No, you're staying. There might be something else you don't understand. And besides it's not

like you have a deep dark secret that we don't know about."

Alex just sat down and gave in.

"Yeah, Alex, Justin. There's no secrets you guys have, is there?" Max asked, while having a

very creepy smile on his face.

Alex looked at Justin and vice versa. They both mumbled, "No, of course not."

"Ok, Maxie, whenever you're ready." Jerry Russo said.

Max closed his eyes and then said the Truth Spell.

There was a whirlwind of magic and that's when Justin and Alex started worrying.

"Did I do it, Did I do it?" Max said, excited to get something right involving magic.

"I don't know. Let's test it." Jerry said. "Justin, what's your inner most deep dark secret?"

Justin couldn't control the next thing that came out of his mouth, "Me and Alex are-"

Alex cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand, "Late for the auditions. Gotta go, bye!"

Alex and Justin then ran out of the Lair so fast, they were out of breath when they stopped.

Back in the Lair, Jerry said, "Well, that was a stupid secret."

Max continued, "Not really Dad, I just think there's a bigger secret that you and Mom aren't

seeing."

Meanwhile, Justin and Alex had made it to the auditions.

"Yay! Alex, you made it! And hi Justin!" Harper screamed as she ran up to them as soon as she

saw them.

"Hey Harper," Alex and Justin said in unison.

"Who are you guys trying out for?" Harper asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," Justin and Alex said again in unison.

"Me too! Well, Juliet. Hope I make it!" Harper squealed.

"Let's get everyone in their seats and then we can start the auditions. If some of you don't know

me, I'm Mrs. Robin, the drama teacher. Ok, here's what's going to happen, you each are going

to have five-ten minutes to perfect your audition and then you will present it."

Justin and Alex already knew what they were performing and didn't need to practice.

When the five-ten minutes were up, Mrs. Robin looked at Justin and Alex and said, " Since you

two didn't see the need of practicing, you two are going up first. What parts are you doing?"

Alex stammered and said, "R-romeo and-ddd J-juliet."

"Ok, now get up there." Mrs. Robin stated, swishing her hand up towards the stage.

Justin and Alex walked up towards the stage and looked up at the audience.

"We're going to do the famous balcony scene, but we are going to do the modern version of it.

Since that version just seemed to be more easier for us at the moment," Justin explained to the

crowd. He looked over at Alex and noticed she looked like she was nervous so he whispered into

her ear, " You're going to do great." The whisper followed by one of Justin's cute grins.

They then got into their positions and started performing as Romeo and Juliet. Romeo was

hiding by a wall while Juliet was walking out of her house and talking to herself about Romeo

being a Montague and her a Capulet. Juliet just says, "I" or sighs, and in response to that Romeo

says, "She speaks. Speak again, bright angel."

Juliet says the famous line, "Romeo. Romeo. Where Fore Art Thou Romeo?" she steps more

outside, towards the family's pool.

At the mention of the name "Romeo", Romeo thought he had been spotted. But that was not the

case, she was just talking about him.

Juliet then continued to say, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or is thou will be sworn and

I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Romeo, still hiding from her says, "Shall I hear more. Or shall I speak at this."

And Juliet continues, "It is but my name that is my enemy. Thou art thy self. What's Montague?

It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh be some

other name." She sighs and continues to say, while Romeo silently creeps up behind her,

"What's in a name? Thou with we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So

Romeo would more not Romeo called." She sighs again and continues to say, "Romeo, doth thy

name, before thy name which no part of me take all myself."

By this time, Romeo is inches away from Juliet. He scares her, which obviously makes her

scream, by saying, "I take thee of my word."

In the movie version Juliet gets so scared that she grabs onto to Romeo and they fall into her

pool. But Alex and Justin decided to leave that part out, since there obviously was no pool

around. Instead, they skipped a few lines to make the audition shorter.

Juliet stated to Romeo, "If they see thee, they will murder thee."

Their audition ended in a passionate kiss. When they were done, the crowd was just staring at

them, until Mrs. Robin said, "Um, very good performance. I saw why you didn't need to

practice. You guys may go. Call backs will be announced tomorrow."

Alex and Justin were so happy at this point. And they did what she said, they left the auditorium

and couldn't wait till the call back list tomorrow.

* * *

**Like it?? let me know by reviewing! :) I literally watched the Romeo&Juliet balcony scene (ok swimming scene) from the modernized version of Romeo & Juliet with Claire Danes & Leonardo D. and typed what I heard from it into this chapter. I love that movie. I think it was the first I ever heard of Romeo&Juliet. Again, sorry i haven't been on as much. I've been not as much of a "Wizards" fan as I'd like to be. I still love Wizards & all...but i just LOVE H20 more! (it's a "New" show on Nick...soooo good!) **


End file.
